Rage & Serenity
by SeriyaMalfoy
Summary: 10 prompt drabbles based on the 10 hurt comfort table on LJ. Focusing on Rogue. Rogan. Romy.
1. Injured

Rage and Serenity

By: SeriyaMalfoy

Hello everyone! I'm back from my long break from , and I have returned with my old user name and a new fanfiction! I really want to work on more fanfiction in the future, and return to writing regularly. Please enjoy!

These are from the 10_hurt_comfort prompt tables on Livejournal. I had originally planned to do this table as a multi-fandom deal, but then I decided that Rogue would be my primary focus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rogue, Wolverine or any of the X-Men mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not own the song 'Rage and Serenity' from the X-Men: First Class soundtrack.

Please read and review! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Prompt #1 – Injured.

* * *

"Go! I'll be fine!" a gruff voice growled out."No Logan, I'm NOT leaving you!" Rogue shouted at him. "Trust me, kid. I'll be alright." He replied in a softer tone, as

he looked at the tears forming from her eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat, and backed away from him. He watched her pull away, uncertain. "Logan I-"

"Go, he'll be back." He winced slightly, attempting to pull himself together. Rogue nodded solemnly, backing away from the Wolverine. She knew he would be

alright, he could heal himself after all. Although his physical injuries would heal, his mind would suffer. She knows when she turns her back; he lets his true

feelings show. She knows that even though he says he is alright, he isn't. After everything that happened with Stryker and Jean Grey, Rogue knows that even

the Wolverine isn't invincible.


	2. Love

Rage & Serenity

By: SeriyaMalfoy

.:Chapter Two: Love:.

* * *

Prompt #2: Love

* * *

"He's my protector." I said confidently. Bobby looked at me skeptically. He wouldn't understand. Everyone is quick to judge Logan based on the way he looks. I

mean, sure, he's not exactly the easiest to get along with, ask Scott, but when you do get that opportunity and he lets you come closer to him, he is really a very

good person. Although he is known for many things, and being loveable is not one, he has protected me since I met him that day he found me hiding in his trailer.

He must have saw something that day that made him change his mind because he very well could have left me. For that, I will always be grateful to the man that

everyone calls the Wolverine. People say that I am foolish to believe in the man, they tell me he won't be around forever. That he'll leave me and not even tell me

where he'll be gone. I know that, but I also know that he will always come back to me. That's why I love him. He will always come back. He always does.

* * *

Next prompt: Sick.


	3. Sick

Rage & Serenity

By: SeriyaMalfoy

* * *

Prompt # 3 – Sick

* * *

"Ro-Marie, you'll be fine. Hank will find a cure." Jean smiled, reassuring the younger girl. "It's fine. I'm not even that worried." Rogue muttered.

She suddenly looked up and asked, "What about Logan? Does he know?" she asked quietly.

Jean turned to look at the distraught girl, choosing her words carefully.

"Logan…is in a delicate place right now. We don't want to cause him to be more stressed than he already is."Rogue bit her bottom lip slightly.

"So, what if something happens? He won't-"

"We don't know what will happen. Hank will find a way, he always does. You'll be fine in no time." Jean smiled gently, returning to her work.

Jean shuffled through the papers at the small table in front of her. 'MARIE DARKHOLME: CURED.' Its print screamed back at her.

Jean closed her eyes, contemplating what to do next.

The cure that Rogue had received from the clinic isn't settling well with her body, if Hank doesn't find the cure soon, Rogue will die.

* * *

Next Prompt: Drunk


	4. Drunk

Rage & Serenity

By: SeriyaMalfoy

[This chapter is basically Logan, but it mentions Rogue most of the time, so it still works. ]

* * *

Prompt # 4 – Drunk.

* * *

It wasn't long before Logan found out how serious Rogue's situation was.

He had just dealt with the death of his brother, Victor.

If he were honest with himself, no matter how much time he was given, it would never be enough to grieve the mans' soul.

Logan was teetering between control and the Wolverine. He wasn't winning. To temporarily relieve this, he turned to alcohol.

Drinking when he felt like it, he wasn't on any ones watch anymore.

He had taken his leave from Xavier's School for a while, because he knew that he would go feral, and nothing would stop him from doing things he might regret

later. Logan knew that he could consume so much more than the average person and mutant and it not even affect him, which he took delight in, knowing that

something he loved would not be taken from him.

Even knowing he could not get drunk, he turned to alcohol, something he had not had since Rogue told him that she was worried about him. Rogue helped him

quit, but Rogue was dying…and he needed a drink.

* * *

Next Prompt: Emotion.

((Thank you for all of your favorites, reviews, and follows! :) You guys are awesome!))


	5. Emotion

Rage & Serenity

By: SeriyaMalfoy

* * *

Prompt # 5 – Emotion

* * *

He tries not to show any emotion as he quietly sneaks in to the lab room where Rogue was being kept.

Shifting his eyes from one end of the room to the other, he quickly found Rogue lying atop a metal slab, her heart monitor beeping steady.

He breathed a small sigh of relief. He still had her. As if sensing his presence, her eyes snapped open.

"….Logan?" her voice broke. She had obviously been sedated a while. "Hey kid." He greeted roughly, trying not to betray his usual façade with his emotions.

He slowly walked over to her. "What are you doin' here?" she barely concealed her smile.

"I came to see the girl being held prisoner here." He managed a small smile. "How sweet." She teased him lightly.

"Do all the captives get this treatment?" "Only the ones that can manage to catch my attention." He smirked.

"I have your attention?" she tilted her head. "You always will." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Behind the labs two way mirror, Storm, Jean and the Professor watched silently as the two shared an intimate moment.

Breaking the silence, Storm commented, "He is at a fine line between rage and serenity."

* * *

Next Prompt: Lonely.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!


	6. Lonely

Rage & Serenity

By: SeriyaMalfoy

Prompt # 6 – Lonely

Rogue sighed as she looked around the bright laboratory.

She had been left alone for the third time this week. Hank had popped in real quick to get a blood sample, and Storm had visited before her class began.

Other than that, it had been a while since she had visitors.

Rogue slowly sat up, blinking she quickly was overcome by a wave of vertigo.

Feeling nauseated, she slowly laid back down on the cold table.

She knew that she was dying. She wasn't afraid though.

The only issue she had was that she would be dying alone.

He promised that he would never leave her, and that he would always protect her….but everything ends.

Her end had just come sooner.

* * *

Prompt # 7 – Jealousy.

* * *

Please read and review!


	7. Jealousy

Rage & Serenity

By: SeriyaMalfoy

* * *

Prompt # 7 – Jealousy

* * *

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot to me to know that you are interested in my story and it helps me to keep me motivated to keep updating!

Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

No one bothered Logan except to attempt to bribe him into eating a small meal.

Which, he would roughly decline and tell them to piss off, because he wasn't going anywhere.

He didn't actually go inside the room where Rogue was being held, he mostly sat outside of the entrance, back pressed up against the metal wall.

No one dared to enter unless it was Jean or Hank, who checked her stats and would occasionally try something he had been working on in attempt to cure her.

It had been almost a year since she had taken the initial cure, which had temporarily worked.

Up until a few months ago, Rogue had been fine with having her powers again, but that was only until Logan had decided to make an appearance.

The re-appearance of Logan had a very big impact on Rogue. She wanted him to stay, and yet she did not want him anywhere near her.

She knew that he had loved Jean Grey, and that she was just wasting her time pining after him. It made her angry and hurt.

She didn't understand why he had fallen for Jean so fast when it was Rogue who had saved his life. Jean was in love with Scott.

Yet he still wanted her.

She had died, nearly killing him in the process.

After Jean Grey's death, Rogue had begun to accept Logan's residence at the mansion.

She didn't necessarily enjoy the effect his presence still had upon her, but she was slowly getting used to it.

It didn't take long for Logan and Rogan to re-connect with one another again, making up the for the lost time.

Rogue was hopelessly in love, she was fairly sure that he had felt the same, but this was Logan …one could never be so sure.

She wanted to be able to be with him and to hold his hand, cup his face when he is angry. To be able to comfort him without draining his life force. He woke up nearly every night to nightmares about Jean Grey. This upset her, but she never admitted it or let on that she was. She knew that it would upset him if he knew that. She wanted to give him everything Jean could have given him; she decided that she needed to get the cure, this time….permanently.

She had gone out of her way in order to get this cure, she had been informed of what it would do and how she would be afterwards, she was not informed, however, that it was only a prototype and they were using her as the test subject.

Everything worked well until about three weeks ago, when Rogue started behaving differently. She got sick very often, only eating if Kitty or one of her other friends forced her to. She began to stay inside her room for prolonged periods of time, not socializing with anyone unless they initiated the conversation first by going into her room. Everyone was worried; they had not yet been informed of what she had done.

At first everyone just chalked it up as a bug. She would get over it eventually, but then she got thinner and paler. Her face looked almost completely different than it had only a few months ago. Hank began to experiment and one night when Logan went into the lab to check on her, she finally admitted to what she had done.

Logan was furious, of course, and began to track down who had done this. His attempts were in vain, for no one was to be found. All they had as proof of this group was the 'cure' inside of Rogue.

-Present Day-

"Logan, you really need to eat." Kitty Pryde suggested softly.

"I ate yesterday." He informed her gruffly. "Logan, please, you won't be able to comfort Rogue if you aren't even able to keep healthy yourself." She pleaded.

His eyes turned dark and he glared at her. "Mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you." He growled.

Kitty's face fell, turning to leave the corridor, she said, "I'll bring you some dinner, eat it or don't, it's up to you." She walked away being met by Pyro, who turned and gave Logan a fierce glare.

"My, my…someone is grumpy today." A smooth Cajun voice cut through the silence.

Logan spun around and found himself face-to-face with none other than Remy LeBleu. "What do you want, Gambit?" he growled at the smirking man in front of him. "I just came to check on mon cherie. I heard she wasn't feeling good, and I thought my presence would be of help to her." His smirk widened. Logan growled in response. "Your presence ain't wanted here." "I beg to differ, friend. If you'll excuse me, I have a woman to cure." He pushed passed him and walked into the lab.

Logan clenched his hands. _She's Mine._


End file.
